Angel Rescue
by Drake Lionheart
Summary: This fanfic I made up. This is the only chapter of it.


Drake stood on top of the rocks that hung above the swift river below. He looks up from the swift water of doom and looks at the mountain that stands before him. He scots the dark ominous grain of rock for an entrance that is unguarded. Grasping his sword, he notices no entrance, and decided to take the only entrance he sees. Within a moment's time, He begins to float and he sets his flight to the mountain.

After five minutes of flying, Drake feels the wind and air fill with arrows. He opens his eyes and notices two demons, both armed with bows and arrows, firing at him. Drake just closes his eyes and puts them to sleep. He opens his eyes to see both of them in a fast sleep. He swiftly lands and walks into the dark entrance looming before him.

The air is stank with rotting meat and death, but Drake pushes on. He can't see as far ahead of him as he could normally, so he uses his magic ball and illuminates his way through the cave. He comes across a hallway filled with stalagmites and stalagtites. He weaves carefully and quietly between them, stepping between every pebble. He gets o the end and accidentally kicks a pebbel down a small hole. He can hear in the distance guard dogs. He doesn't take time to react and takes off down the hall, running as fast as he can, hoping to find who he came for.

When he reaches an opening, he sees a dead end. He looks around the room to see anything. He finds some rope coming from the roof. He follows it down and notices wrists hanging from them. He follows it down and notices a woman hanging from them. He then realizes the face and walks up to it. Hanging from the ropes is his angel, Haley. He then hears footsteps and turns around.

"Who's there?" asks Drake, rolling up his sleeves.

"We see that you came to get her. It's too bad you won't leave with her!" exclaims these two demons. One is wearing an all black suit. The other is wearing almost the same suit as Drake, but the symbol on the back is different.

The man wearing the same stuff as Drake runs at him, claws fully out. Drake takes time to charge up and throws his ball at the demon, and only nicks his cheek. The demon takes a swing, but misses as Drake sidesteps. Drake grabs his arm and puts his hand up in the air. Then, within an instant, the magical sphere he flung returns. The demon was in the way, and the sphere lands on his head and returns to Drake hand.

"You seem strong, but a little too strong for that angel of yours right there," explains the demon as she walks closer, kicking the body of the other into a pit.

"I will do the same thing to you if you don't let her go," Drake replies, the tone in his voice going from suprise to anger.

"Patience, patience. I will let her go, bt only if you do me one thing," the demon says as she gets closer and lays her hand on Drake's chest. She rubs it up and down. The look in her eyes made her and Drake fluster and flush. Drake looks back at his angel and he makes up his mind.

The demon, in an instant, swings at Drake. He steps under the blow and charges a huge magic attack in his hands. He steps out and lets it out, blasting the demon back into the wall. He turns around and loosens the ropes on her wrists. She falls off the wall and into Drake's arms.

He turns and hears the dogs get closer. He holds her close, and takes off in a sprint down the way he came, the magic sphere leading the way. He jumps up and takes the stalagmites out. He sees the light and runs towards it. He leaves the cave and runs into the light and continues to run. He runs and jumps into the air, then begins to fly across the gap to the area he was.

He lands and kneels down, recovering breath. He stands up and notices she is waking up. He holds her close and looks into her eyes. She opens her eyes to show the light blue that he fell in love with. She puts her arms around him, coming in close. As he puts his arm on her neck, her back opens and her wings come out. He holds her there, and she stays in his arms, all while the sun sets behind them.


End file.
